


The Quiet Ones

by be_a_rebel



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 03:38:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4164279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/be_a_rebel/pseuds/be_a_rebel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The stag is gone most days too.</p><p>Except when he's drowning.</p><p>He drowns in blood. Sometimes in salt-ridden water, tears that flow over the rocks, a stream Abigail never fished in.</p><p>His eyes close and he feels Hannibal slice through him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Quiet Ones

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Hannibal or any works connected with it. Obviously.
> 
> Important: Spoilers for all 3 episodes of S3 that have aired.

He doesn't dream anymore. It's silence and sweat and steel.

But no remembered dreams.

He sees Abigail when he's awake, her dark hair around corners, always out of reach. As if he's looking into a mirror and there's something right behind him but he can't see it.

The stag is gone most days too.

Except when he's drowning.

He drowns in blood. Sometimes in salt-ridden water, tears that flow over the rocks, a stream Abigail never fished in.

His eyes close and he feels Hannibal slice through him.

He hears a plea for forgiveness and then Abigail is choking on her own blood, dying beside him.

It's silence and sweat and steel and Hannibal's hands holding him before letting him go.

He doesn't know what any of it means.

   
                                                                         ***

  
A broken heart painted on a broken man. He pictures the origami portrait, Hannibal's limber fingers.

What will he do when he catches Hannibal?

Trace a smile across him, so they match, these two bodies so similar and minds now so alike.

He changed Hannibal.

Hannibal thought he was molding him but he was unconsciously changing Hannibal.

Making him feel things Hannibal had long forgotten (want, desire, _understanding, acceptance_ ).

Emotions tucked away in a corner of Hannibal's memory palace, of his own personal story.

A fiefdom of horror and pain.

He doesn't feel anything for Mischa's murder. No sense of joy, pain, regret, triumph.

He is as Hannibal made him.

He is an observer. No longer a pawn but a rook.

Carefully guarded behind his walls.

Only Hannibal can get in.

She looks at him with revulsion and self loathing and he sees in her face what Hannibal saw in his own when he dropped Randall Tier at Hannibal's proud (loving) feet.

He's going to rest his forehead against Hannibal's and Hannibal will gut him and eat his heart and then.

Then they'll truly be together forever. Just as Hannibal wanted.

They can't co-exist on the same plane.

But his sacrifice will be Hannibal's undoing.

He can see it now, the unraveling when Hannibal has his blood on his hands, staining him.

The anger, followed by keen loss, knowing the betrayal and forgiveness are subsumed because Will surrendered and knelt,  
allowing a blade to take him apart.

That will be the end of him.

It will be the end of Hannibal.


End file.
